Affection of the Italian Tutor
by SumizomeAkaibara
Summary: Hibari, one hell of a spoiled teenager who's prone to biting people to death, has a question lingering to his mind. Being a mafia and a teacher at Namimori high at the same time just to turn Hibari into someone better, will Dino be able to make him understand the real meaning of affection? [Hibari-centric, slight D18]


Affection of the Italian Tutor

* * *

><p>The whole class was as quiet as the grave like usual. Hibari stared out of the window absentmindedly when Hibird hopped off his shoulder and flapped its tiny wings freely in the air. Sometimes he wondered, why do people favor affection? Do humans ever need that? If they do, how can he stay for days with only teaching a yellow bird how to sing? Guess he's not human after all.<p>

A vampire, perhaps?

Hibari squeezed his eyes shut, his chest heaving softly with the air he inhaled and exhaled continuously. In recent times, kiddy questions kept lingering to his mind, which sometimes urges him to bite himself to death. But that's impossible. If he dies, who else can bite that herbivore Dino to death? That means, Dino won't die after all.

…As if he'd let that happen.

_Over my dead body, _Hibari thought silently.

But when thought twice, who would go over Hibari's dead body to die?

…Come to think of it, nobody handles Hibari with logic.

It was when his ears caught a few soft sounds echoing repeatedly, probably a pair of shoes tapping against the floor. The footsteps, somehow, sounded so familiar. He immediately roused from his reverie, ceasing to be still. Glancing from the corner of his eyes, he spotted the most hated blonde Italian—you know who—and assaulted him with his tonfa. "Intruder!"

Unfortunate for Hibari, Dino could easily evade his attacks as if he could read and predict his moves. "That's not how you greet a teacher, Kyoya."

"Outside of the training period, you are just someone I should bite to death." Hibari chided.

Dino just shrugged, his thin lips forming a slight sinister grin as he entered the classroom. "As if you're not biting me to death during trainings. Funny how you always say—what—'kamikorosu', but you don't really do it. Or should I say, you don't mean it?"

"Tonfa is my teeth." Hibari crossed his arms as he explained.

"Wrong translation. You've got quite poor English there, Kyoya. You should be careful with your vocabulary. Please look up for new words in the dictionary more often, my skylark. And one more thing, tonfa is a pair of weapon, not 'my teeth'."

The boy with short black hair grinded his teeth, producing this unpleasant sound. "You're annoying."

"You are amusing." Dino teased as he watched Hibari slump himself on the chair grumpily. Casually, he announced a statement to the whole class, which got to Hibari's nerves. "I'm your new English teacher from now on. Yoroshiku!"

The class went on with the lesson, until they were left with five minutes before the school ends.

"If you have questions, then you're free to ask ahead." The new teacher said politely.

"I don't understand any of this," a student approached him. "Why don't you go back to Italy and eat lasagna?"

"Now, now, Kyoya. You should show your courtesy to foreigners. That's how you help your country to become more successful in the tourism sector." Dino said gently. "And besides, I'm bored of lasagna."

A few seconds before the bell could ring, Hibari darted out of the class, leaving Dino who didn't stop him to lecture the boy his action was against the rules. He, of course, went to the rooftop—to where the stubborn teenager headed to.

Unlike any other normal days, the time of dusk felt long. The clouds were no more fluffy in some ways Hibari couldn't explain. The sky seemed evil and sadistic with the mixture of the color orange and deep red with a fulgent sun peeking behind the clouds, giving off glary yet heatless sunlight. The rooftop suddenly becomes an uncomfortable place to rest.

It must've been Dino's presence, inflicting quite an oppressive atmosphere. Has to be it. And he's trying to overshadow his very own agenda behind his smile, which he didn't realize, quite cheeky that it almost reveals his dirty plans. God knows what was running on his mind—and see; he was laughing at nothing like a pathetic psychopath in an asylum.

"Look. Whatever you're thinking, throw it away far from your mind. You're really ticking me off." Hibari muttered under his breath.

"I can't do that. I can't possibly throw you away from my mind." Dino replied, slightly chuckling.

"Nothing's funny. Oh, I get it. You're losing your mind."

Dino simply responded to his criticaster. "Haven't your parents taught you to be more offensive and distasteful with your criticisms?"

Hibari hissed. "You're not worth my time."

"You are."

The teenager gave Dino a murderous gaze before facing away. He fell into a silence which lasted for two minutes or so, and glared at the tall blonde again when he suddenly said something irrelevant.

"It's funny how your name means skylark, but you're not as happy as that."

"Everything's funny to you." Hibari said. "Either way, it's 'as happy as lark' instead of skylark. Get it right."

"So you knew."

"I'm not even half as stupid."

"Everyone knows something easy-peasy like that." Was Dino's statement to which Hibari didn't respond, thinking it was a waste of time to do so. "Well, maybe your name doesn't really portray your character well, but it's good enough to tell me you own a small bird."

"Hibird?"

Dino quirked. "Innocent."

Hibari's face was contorted in a grimace, showing his repugnance. "I got your obscene joke. I'm smart enough to sense it."

"Okay," the Italian home tutor spoke. "If you're that smart, answer this one question. Where can I meet gentle, kind, meek and obedient Kyoya?"

Hibari replied instantly. "In your dreams."

"Bingo!" Dino cheered.

After a while, Hibari casually yawned. He headed to the door and spun the doorknob. He was about to make his leave when Dino pulled his black gakuran top of which action Hibari translates as 'hold on a sec'.

"Where are you off to?"

"Home."

"I thought you were homeless." Dino joked as he cascaded the stairs, following Hibari from behind.

Hibari halted. "Why are you tailing me?"

"I thought I heard a grumbling tummy. I could do you a favor. Like taking you to a restaurant where they have… hot Salisbury steak?"

* * *

><p><em>…I can't believe I fell for his bait.<em> Hibari said to himself as he entered the fancy restaurant that has been receiving constant praises vis-à-vis its concinnity. _He brings me here so that he could annoy me a little more. Well, at least I could get my empty stomach filled. _

"Herbivore,"

"Hn?" Dino looked at him upon being called out for.

"How can you stand me and why do you want to shape me into someone better?"

Dino beamed. "Good questions. I have an answer that will solve both queries. It's this thing every person has—affection."

"…if only I can bite it to death."

Dino chuckled. "You're always trying to do so."

"I don't quite get what you mean." Hibari said, lacking of enthusiasm.

"You're always trying to bite me to death." Dino clarified. "When I am an affection. Your friends are affection. All humans are affection."

"Oh…" Hibari inhaled, slowly getting the idea.

_So affection really is significant. Otherwise I won't feel the urge to bite someone to death. I can see the importance now…_

"You understand now?" The home tutor asked, not knowing Hibari had misinterpreted his message which actually says, 'you're trying to bite someone with affection to death'.

Hibari simply nodded.

From then on, Hibari's comminatory personality becomes sharper and sharper, and that, he'd never stop assaulting Dino whilst harassing the others. For someone like Hibari, who thinks resolve and irritation are the same thing, he would always turns things the other way round.

…like mistaking affection as the same thing as the feeling of causing him to sense the need to bite people to death.

Kind of dangerous, but at least he knew that affection is important.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if Hibari is OOC…<strong>


End file.
